Moving?
by KLyons
Summary: Haley and Nathan decided that Tree Hill isn't safe anymore after Nathan comes home from being kidnapped and Dan dies, so they move there entire family to the sweetest town on earth, Honey Grove, Texas. Will life be better there or will they go back to the magic that is Tree Hill, N.C.


Moving

Chapter 1: Goodbye Tree Hill, Hello Honey Grove

Haley James-Scott looked at the glass of wine in her hand; she had a lot of things to think about and a little time to think about it. She felt a presence behind her, and she knew it was her husband Nathan Scott he wrapped his arms around her and placed a slight kiss to her neck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked sitting down in the chair next to her. She looked at him with a smile, he was just rescued from being kidnapped and they had just came home from the hospital, where Nathan watched his father, Dan, die. Haley finished her glass and looked at her husband, the kids were in bed and she just wanted to spend some much needed time with her husband.

"We can't stay here Nathan, there's too much bad blood, and it's not safe." She said, taking his hand he kissed it and nodded his head.

"I know, I've been thinking about that lately, our family has been through too much here, and now that Dan is gone I think its best." He said, Haley nodded and smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead, she got up and went to sit in his lap, she has been so worried about him, and was glad he was finally home.

"Where should we go, Florida with Lucas or just get a fresh new start somewhere else?" Nathan asked, holding on to her like there was no tomorrow, and rubbing her back. Haley looked back to when she was in high school and they took a road trip to Honey Grove, TX to get their friend Mouth. She really liked Honey Grove it was a quiet town and very family friendly.

"Honey Grove, Texas." She said into his chest, he looked down at her confused. Then he remembered the road trip and how much she liked Honey Grove.

"Honey Grove, Texas here we come. Now how are we going to tell Jamie?" Nathan said, looking down at her, Haley looked up and sighed.

"Let's figure everything out and then we can tell Jamie, and Lydia." Haley said, and then Nathan kissed her in the fiercest kiss they ever shared.

Haley sighed before she walked into the café; she was up all night trying to tell Brooke about them leaving, Nathan was telling Clay about it and then they were going to tell Jamie and Lydia about it together. She started to think about how much she's going to miss Tree Hill and Brooke and all of her friends, but Lydia shouldn't grow up with all the history surrounding their family.

"Hey Hales, what's wrong?" Brooke asked wiping off the counter getting ready to open, her twins were at daycare, and Julian was working on his new TV show_ Ravens_. Haley wiped her eyes a little bit as tears started to flow.

"This isn't easy for me to say this, but Nate and I are moving to Honey Grove, Texas. " Haley started sitting down at the counter, the look on Brooke's perfect face was heart breaking. Haley stared at the counter not looking at it.

"Wait Honey Grove? Where we saved Mouth back in high school, why?" she asked walking around the counter to sit next to Haley.

"Nathan and I don't feel safe here anymore, and we feel it's best to get a fresh start for Lydia and Jamie, so were moving to Honey Grove in about two weeks." She said, Brooke then got up and prepared two cups of coffee.

"Is this because of the kidnapping? " Brooke asked, and Haley looked up, the tears had stopped, and she took the cup that Brooke offered.

"Part of it, and part of it was Dan's death. Even though he's done so many bad things, he was still a big part of Jamie's life and I know his death is affecting him, and I really don't want Lydia growing up around all this bad mojo." Haley said gently sipping her cup of coffee. Brooke listened to her reasoning, and asked.

"What about the café, it's ours duel ownership, and the river court and all of our memories here." Haley smiled at all the great times she has had in Tree Hill, but the bad times have been pushing through. The kidnapping, crazy nanny Carrie, everything.

"I know, but there have been too many bad times to outweigh the good times." Haley said finishing her coffee. They spent the next half hour remembering all the good times, until Nathan called Haley to tell her it was time to tell Jamie and Lydia.

"I got to go Nathan wants to tell Jamie and Lydia tonight, and he wants me to make Jamie's favorite, so I have to go to the store. I'll come by tomorrow and we can work out the legal stuff for the café." She said getting up and leaving. Brooke said goodbye and watched Haley leave.

While Haley was telling Brooke, Nathan knocked on the door to Clay's house, which was also the _Fortitudes_ head office. Quinn opened the door, and let him in.

"Quinn can I talk to Clay alone please?" he asked, and Quinn nodded and said.

"I am going to see if Logan needs anything." She said walking out the door and on to the beach where Logan, Clay's son was playing.

"What's up man, how you feeling?" he asked, when Nathan sat down at the kitchen table across from Clay, who closed his laptop.

"Good, I'm doing better, still a little shaken up. Look, man I have to tell you something. Haley wants us to move, to Honey Grove, Texas with everything that has been happening, and Dan dying she doesn't feel safe here." Nathan said ripping off the band aid. Clay was shocked, and speechless he always thought Tree Hill was a pretty safe place, safe enough to raise his son Logan. Then again, he wasn't a Scott, and he heard the stories of the Scott family. It was understandable why Nathan wanted to leave.

"When do you leave?" he asked picking up his orange juice, and taking a sip.

"In about two weeks, were telling the kids tonight." Nathan said looking out at the sea, at Quinn playing with Logan in the water.

"So soon? Wow" Clay said catching Nathan's attention, he nodded.

"Yeah and about Fortitude, I was thinking I could continue my end in Honey Grove, we could video call, email etc. and who knows I could find the next best thing in little Honey Grove." Nathan said and Clay nodded. They finished their conversation and Nathan left, leaving the little Evans family to be a family.

That night Jamie came home from the river court, just as Haley was putting his favorite, Hamburgers and fries, on the table. Nathan had Lydia and was placing her in her booster seat in front of her own dinner.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked putting his basketball down, and going over to sit at the table. Haley laughed and sat down too across from Nathan.

"What do you mean Jamie? We are just having a normal dinner, as a family." Haley said the kid was too smart for his own good; he got that from his mom.

"Yeah, ok yet were having Hamburgers and fries, things we only have when something is wrong, or on my birthday and since it's not my birthday. What's wrong?" Jamie said putting a hamburger on his plate and a handful of fries.

"Well Jim Jam your mother and I have decided to move to Honey Grove, Texas." Nathan said and Jamie looked up at him.

"Ok and am I going to live with Aunt Quinn or Uncle Skills?" He asked and Haley and Nathan looked at each other.

"No Jamie we are all moving to Honey Grove, all four of us." Haley said, Jamie looked up at both of his parents with a surprised look.

"What?" he asked not touching his food; Haley started to feed Lydia as Jamie tried to wrap his head around moving.

"We are moving to Honey Grove Texas in about two weeks." Nathan said digging in to his burger.

"But what about everyone, Uncle Skills, Nanny Deb, Aunt Brooke, Julian, they are our family, and my friends I can't leave them, we can't leave them." Jamie said, and then he walked away from the table and ran upstairs to his room. Haley stood up to go get him, but Nathan did first.

"I got him, just take care of Lydi." He said, and then followed him upstairs to his room.

"Do you want to talk about it buddy?" he asked walking in and sitting down on the bed next to him. Jamie didn't say anything he just laid there with his head in the pillow face down.

"Ok so you won't talk, I understand that your upset Jamie, but this is what's best for us Jamie and our family. You'll like Honey Grove, I know did." Nathan said, and then he stood up and left the room for Jamie to think about it.

Two weeks later Nathan and Haley were placing packed boxes into the moving truck that Nathan will drive the 20 hour drive to Honey Grove Texas while Haley drives the kids in the family SUV. Brooke was helping then back as well has the whole gang, Lucas and Peyton flew up from Florida to say goodbye. Brooke was holding back tears, and Julian was holding her, Skills closed the trunk to the moving van, and looked at the Scott family.

"Well I guess this is good bye. Don't forget to take a picture of the Elvis sandwich." Skills said, and Jamie went over to him and hugged him. That's when Brooke's tears started, she ran over to them and everyone enveloped in a big group hug. Haley started crying as well, and the hug broke.

"Well I guess we have to go, we want to get there early." Nathan said pulling the keys to the moving truck out of his jean pocket. Haley nodded and took Lydia from Quinn, and Jamie got into the car. They started to drive off and Jamie turned around to look at Tree Hill as the picture of his magic started getting smaller, and smaller, until it was gone.


End file.
